The Prototype of the Gods
by AchillesRevival
Summary: Aaron Heller's life has always been different. His life was organized by the gods before he was even born. When he was born, a great prophecy once decreed that he would gain super human abilities as his stepfather James Heller did. He became the perfect hunter, the perfect weapon, the perfect killer. Takes place during titans curse. AU no Percy/new character. 1st fanfic R R
1. (Prolouge) Birth of a hunter

Aaron Heller's life has never been normal. Even before he was born his parents knew his life would never be. Well, one parent did anyways. You see he has never had a normal life because he isn't even human. Well, he is half human at least. Notice how I said half. You see, he is only half human because the other half is god. Greek god to be specific. Yes, they still exist, and sometimes they come down to Earth and have kids. But enough off topic, this is Aaron's story, and it is about to be told.

500 years ago. Mount Olympus

Zeus could not help but fell bored at the situation he was in. All the Olympian gods, including Hades and Hestia, were called to Olympus for an unknown reason by an unknown caller. As far as he could guess it was just Hermes playing another prank, but as soon as the god of messengers told him that it wasn't him, and he had Artemis read his thoughts just to make sure, he immediately called a meeting for the gods. Whoever this person was they were powerful. Powerful enough to shake the room Zeus was in while it spoke. So he could only assume this person was older than the gods. His train of thought was interrupted by a portal of darkness opening in the throne room and a figure stepping out. The figure was male as far as he could tell, he wore a black tuxedo with stars and constellations on it and his voice was loud and deep. In the deep voice the figure spoke words that echoed off the walls of the throne room. "Greetings gods and goddesses, my name is Chaos, ruler of the void and creator of all" he said to the shocked Olympians. Many of them rose to bow but Chaos waved them off. "No need for bowing," he said ", the respect goes both ways". Zeus rose from his throne and spoke " lord Chaos, " he said " what brings you to Olympus". "I have come this way with warnings of the future, the titan Kronos shall rise again in around five hundred years" he said "however, I have a plan to defeat him" he said. "The fates predicted, that sixteen years before Kronos rises, a child of the big three shall be born and shall be the great hero of the prophecy depicted by the fates at that time" he said. " I however, as I said before, have a plan. You see, around five years before the great prophecy there will be an outbreak of a disease known as the mercer virus. The man who released the virus is a man named Alex Mercer. During his life he released the virus twice. Once by accident, and once on purpose." "But lord Chaos", Athena said" what does any of this have to do with this new prophecy?" She asked. "Well Athena, the second time he released the virus he ended up indirectly killing Collette Heller, wife of James Heller and mother of Aaron Heller and Amaya Heller" He said" The fates decreed that the boy had a gift, you see, as his father gained powers from being infected with the mercer virus the powers were magically transferred into his body, however being alone and on the run from viral beasts, he had been lucky enough to find some, ahhh, godly assistance by his father, Hades." He said, gaining wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Hades? The parent of the great prophecy to come?" Athena said. "Yes, is that okay Athena or must we ask permission? You forget your place Athena, this was decreed by the fates AND me. or do you wish to defy my direct command?" he growled, earning a look of fear from Athena. "I didn't think so. So, that was what this meeting was called for, see you in 500 years." he said, and with that he was gone.

510 years later. New York city. Four years before present day

Aaron, for the past five days had ran. He ran from his dead mother. He ran from the people who looked like monsters. He ran from the MONSTERS that looked like monsters. He just ran. Until he couldn't run anymore, and by then he was outside of the city. All he could think of was his mothers final words. "Look for your daddy sweetie" she said in between sobs. "What do you mean mommy? What's going on" he said confused. "Look for your daddy sweetie" she said, before putting him on the fire escape and telling him to run." Do you mean James?" the boy said, utterly confused. "No sweetie." she said before kissing him on the head." Your other daddy" she said simply before the banging on the door intensified and there was a loud crack. She looked over in horror at the infected pouring through the door before she told him to run and closed the window and the last thing little Aaron saw before he escaped was the monsters attacking his mother, and all he could do was run.

Aaron pushed that thought from his mind. All it would do is make him sad again-'young one', a male voice spoke in his head. He looked around shocked at what he heard. 'It's alright, you'll be safe' the voice said to him. 'How', he thought on his head 'how will I be safe?' he asked. 'Soon, you will have great power, young one very soon', the voice said to him, 'just wait...now' it said and all of a sudden Aaron felt pain surge through his body. The pain ripped and tore and terrified Aaron. He looked down at his hand and was shocked to see that his hand was glowing red. As it glowed small tendrils of flesh and skin erupted from his arms then disappeared back into it. by the time the pain finished, Aaron was crying, and praying in his mind to whoever had spoken to him 'please don't make me a monster' he begged. 'You aren't a monster Aaron.' It said, 'you have great power within you'. 'but what do you mean?' he asked. Before he could get an answer, one of the monster people came out. It made a screeching noise and staggered towards him. 'No', he thought 'not the monsters again. No, No!, NO!' he thought as his hand flew forward in a punch. To his shock, the monster flew back at least fifty feet, impaling itself on the branch of a tree. Aaron looked down at his fist in disbelief, then felt his body collapse and himself start to drift into unconsciousness. Right before he fell asleep he saw a man appear out of the shadows beside him. The man had thick black hair and dark black eyes. His hair was odd but what struck Aaron as familiar was his eyes. They were dark black, just like his. The man picked up Aaron in his arms and before Aaron fell asleep the man said "you are ready". "Who are you mister?" Aaron said before slipping unconscious. The man responded with two words that caught him totally off guard. Two words that made him shudder with what else he didn't know. Two words that changed his life forever. "Your father"

While he was unconscious, Aaron heard snippets of conversations.

"It's him, I'm sure of it." was spoken by the man who said he was his father. "Can you be sure of it Hades?" another voice said, this one was young and female. "Yes, I am." and that was the last thing he heard before he slipped away yet again.

Four years later. Present day. Westover Hall, Maine.

Aaron shuddered as he walked towards the military academy ahead of him. He couldn't help but notice three things. One, it was freaking cold! He wrapped his leather jacket around himself more tightly. He always wore a leather jacket on all his missions and this one was no exception. Along with the jacket he wore a cotton long sleeve shirt, black jeans, converse high tops and gloves with no finger tips from the second knuckle up. He thought about shape shifting another jacket on but decided against it. Now most would be thinking the same thing right now, shape shifting? Yes, Aaron was a shape shifter. Ever since he was ten, after his mother died he had gained incredible abilities over time, which included but were not limited to shape shifting, super human strength and agility, the ability to grow weapons from his hands, a tracking system and a bunch of other goodies. Now, back onto the subject on hand. One, it was cold ,two, the building looked like a medieval castle, how did he know? You see, he spent the last four years of his life living with the gods, one or two at a time. With Athena, she had taught him all about architecture. At first he had thought that what she was teaching him was a bit strange. Why would an operative of the gods need to know about buildings? But he kept his mouth shut and listened. He had learned a long time ago not to damage her pride, and soon he learned that architecture was a very important thing to know. Because his line of work involved a lot of jumping on and climbing on buildings it was useful to know when it was going to collapse beneath your feet or not. All of a sudden he mentally slapped himself. If he wanted to be warm all he had to do was use his powers of his patron, Hestia, goddess of the hearth. You see, after he was found and brought to the gods, they each gave him a blessing, Hestia fire, Poseidon water, Athena wisdom. Thus making him a very powerful demigod. The third thing he thought about was the group of kids walking towards the school in front of him. There was something... off about them the way they talked, which he heard with his super sonic ears, the way they moved, with urgency, and the way they smelled, like... demigods. He decided to test his theory with a small pulse of his radar, a gift from Artemis, goddess of the hunt. When he used it his vision turned orange as a wave of orange washed over the three. As the wave washed over the three his suspicions were confirmed. The girl on the left lighted up blue, signifying a daughter of Zeus. The boy in the middle also was blue, yet another child of Zeus. While the one on the left lighted up grey, a daughter of Athena. He tuned his ears to listen to their conversation." Why are we here again?" the one in the middle whined. Aaron immediately did not like him, he could literally smell this kid's ego. "Because Grover said he found two demigods, and strong ones too." the daughter of Athena said. "If you hate it so much Devin why don't you run back to camp?" the daughter of Zeus said. Devin huffed and kept walking towards the school. All of a sudden, Devin stopped and caused Aaron to walk into him. "What the hell was that for?!" Devin screamed, Aaron simply kept walking. Then Devin made a big mistake, he said "hey jackass! I'm talking to you!". Aaron stopped walking and turned around. The three paled at what they saw as he turned, and for a good reason too. Aaron's face was ruggedly handsome, or at least Aphrodite said so, but what made him scary was the scar he had on the right side of his face. It was jagged and ran from his right temple to his cheek. Aaron had gotten it from when he was attacked by a hell hound when he was 11. Devin froze with fear as Aaron turned slowly and walked towards him his 5'10" posture dwarfing Devin's 5'7". "What was that?" Aaron growled at Devin. "Uhhh...errr..." Devin stuttered as Aaron slowly turned away from him, hearing the two girls laughs at the son of Zeus as he entered the school.


	2. the meeting of the hunters

Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he walked away from the three demigods, two of them laughing and one of them embarrassed. He walked into the military academy and was immediately confronted by two teachers. One was a woman tall with very thin and bony features while the other was very tall with black oily hair and a thin moustache. Aaron knew immediately he was a monster from the smell alone. The thing that was disturbing about him was his eyes. One was blue while the other was green. He spoke with a French accent that struck Aaron as a voice that had authority but all that was pushed aside by the fact that the only thing Aaron could think of at the moment was' oh man, this guys nostrils flare a lot'. "Who are you?" the man said as he eyed Aaron with those mismatched eyes. "Aaron Heller, sorry I'm late" he said, pulling out a fake I.D. The man eyed the I.D. then turned to the woman. "Mrs. Gotschalk, please take this student to the gym." He said as he returned the card. Aaron had to stifle a laugh. Seriously, a teacher named Gotschalk? He had to ask the fates what they were thinking with that one. He followed the teacher to the gym and entered immediately feeling out of place. Most of the people in the gym were wearing blue jeans and hoodies. His leather jacket and jeans would obviously make him stick out like a sore thumb so he tried something he hadn't tried in a while. He concentrated as hard as he could and snapped his fingers. All the kids immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "I was never here " he said and they all nodded. 'Mist manipulation sure is useful' he thought as he walked back down the hallways to put his coat on the coat rack he had seen earlier and as he did so he suddenly saw the three demigods he had seen earlier in front of the male teacher. He watched as the daughter of Zeus scrunched her face and raised her fingers. Aaron suddenly realized she was trying to manipulate the mist. Aaron knew it would never work on Thorn so before she could try he shouted "hey guys! Glad to see you could make it!" he said right behind the teacher. Devin glared at him but the two girls just looked confused. "Glad to see you guys made it. Don't worry mister, umm" "Thorn" the teacher said a little annoyed. "Yeah don't worry about it, I know these guys and I can vouch for them" Aaron said, glaring at the two girls pointedly. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth, replied first. "OH! Yeah thanks man" she said. "Don't mention it Annabeth." Aaron said, amused at her surprised expression that he knew her name. "C'mon guys." Aaron said pulling their hands towards him and leading them around the corner. As soon as they were around the corner Annabeth started to say "hey thanks for-" but she was cut off as Aaron swung his fist at Devin's head who collapsed at the force of the punch. Almost immediately after Aaron had one of his either hands on each of the girls mouths, had pushed them against the wall and had lifted them off the ground, much to their fear. "When I put you down you are not going to talk, scream or attack me. Understood?" he asked. They both nodded and he put them down. "Why are you here?" He asked. Annabeth spoke first. "We're looking for two demigod siblings. Our friend Grover, a satyr, found them and called us down here." she said. "Let me guess, you Thalia and Devin here are going to bring them to camp half blood?" Aaron said. Annabeth stood there wide eyed for a second before nodding. Aaron shook his head and said " you're not taking the demigods. My father specifically asked for them to be brought to him." Devin, who had awoken from his sleep then said to Aaron" oh yeah? And what's going to stop us?" Aaron looked him right in the eyes before he stretched his shoulders, shape shifting a jacket on, which most people described as looking like the jacket was burning onto his body with red smoke. With that he simply said "me."

After that Aaron walked into the gym and sent out a pulse of his radar to look for the kids. He noticed the return pulse came from his right and looked that way. He saw the two kids he was looking for, but ushering them out the back door was none other than. "Thorn" Aaron growled, before starting to walk over there. Once he was about half way over there a girl came flying out of nowhere. She looked him up and down before blushing and saying" do you want to dance?" Aaron shook his head and pushed past her. Almost instantly after another hand reached up and grabbed him. Aaron turned around to find a guy glaring at him. He said" just dance with the girl man." Aaron shrugged his hand off and kept walking. The guy grabbed his shoulder again and said" hey buddy, I'm talking to you!" Aaron reached up and grabbed his wrist with his left hand and sent his right fist flying at his elbow, completely dislocating it. The guy screamed in pain before collapsing on the floor with his friends rushing over to help him. Aaron smiled to himself as he walked away thinking' why do people always act tough?' Sure, he did it for a living, but really, why did people always pick fight over flight? He was interrupted from his train of thought as he saw the door to the gym open and a bit of snow fall in. He decided to answer the question to himself by saying' because it's fun.'

He sprinted towards the door and burst out of it, only to find his two siblings being ushered towards a cliff by Dr. Thorn. Aaron thought of his options, he could call up some brawlers to attack Thorn. No, to much energy. He could wait for those other demigods to get there and take the kids while Thorn was distracted. No, it would take to long. Or, he could take on Thorn 1 on 1. 'Yeah, that could work' he thought to himself then he grew his claws on his right hand. Most people, as in the gods, had a certain way of describing his weapons. The first thing was his skin, it turned a strange shade of crimson red and black and his arms grew thicker. The second thing was his shoulders. They grew strange vines out of them that connected back to his arms. As for the claws, or any weapon for that matter, they were terrifying. They took the place of each of his fingers and were razor sharp and a foot and a half long. Even though they were made of Olympic silver, a rare element found on Olympus that could harm both mortals and monsters and was indestructible, he could bend the claws like they were regular fingers. As he unsheathed his claws on one hand he sprinted and jumped a good 20 feet into a perch on a tree and then made his way through the trees, jumping and swinging and gliding through them. While he was jumping through the trees he noticed two things. One, the demigods from earlier were outside of the gym and watching him with disbelief, and two, that he smelled something familiar, wolves and bows and arrows. But he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he made his way to Thorn and jumped in front of him. "Let them go Thorn" Aaron said gesturing at him with his claws. The teacher looked at his claws before saying " fat chance" then he revealed his spiked tail. 'A Manticore. Great' Aaron thought as he sprinted towards Thorn who grinned and shot a spike at him. What the monster did not expect was for Aaron to catch the spike and jump towards Thorn, delivering a kick to his face. The monster regained it's wits quickly and turned into it's true form. Lion body, scorpion tail, face of a man, all that stuff. Aaron prepared for Thorn to attack and he did, swinging his tail to the side. 'Dumb move' Aaron thought as much to the monsters disbelief, Aaron caught the tail and then swung Thorn over his body and slammed him into the ground before throwing him about 20 yards toward the cliff. He glanced back at the demigods who stared at him in amazement before regaining their wits an running in the direction of the monster. But before they could reach him, Aaron stopped them. " Don't even think about it, he's mine." Aaron growled. The daughter of Zeus glared at him and said "we can help you." "No you can't" Aaron said before jumping towards the monster and the children with the demigods in hot pursuit.

Aaron sprinted towards the monster and jumped a good 10 feet towards him before slicing his back with his claws. The monster roared in pain before slicing towards Aaron. Aaron nimbly jumped over the monster and scratched his back as he did so. He continued this method of dodging and slicing, all while the three demigods tried to help but there honestly wasn't much to do. At around the 15th swipe something went wrong. Annabeth, the other girl, got to close to thorn. He grabbed her and sprinted towards the cliff and jumped off. Aaron jumped right off after her. Aaron calculated he had about five seconds to save her so he counted them off in his head. 1 kick Thorn 2 grab Annabeth 3 kick Thorn again 4 prepare for landing 5 land. As he landed he felt a small crater appear around his feet as he landed. It didn't hurt at all though, his body was indestructible after all. He looked Annabeth right in the eyes. She was visibly shaking and her eyes were wide. She looked him right in the eyes and said "thank you." He nodded and started sprinting up the cliff. When he got to the top he deposited Annabeth on her feet. He looked around and asked "where are the kids?" Thalia looked around while Devin just glared at Aaron. "What the Hades was that for jackass!?" Within seconds Aaron had his hand around his throat and his claws at his chin. "First of all, I don't enjoy you using my fathers name as a curse word, second I just saved your friends life so I believe a thank you is in order" he growled. He put Devin back on the ground, hard, and looked past them and smiled. The three demigods looked behind them and their eyes widened. The fury Alecto stood there with her arms around the children. Before anyone could attack her Aaron stepped forward and said "Alecto, my friend, it's been a long time" "To long Aaron" Alecto said. "I can assume my siblings will be safely transported to my father's palace?" Aaron said. "Consider it done" Alecto said, and with that she vanished into a shadow. The son of Zeus, Devin, immediately walked up to him and started yelling at Aaron. Calling him an idiot and a coward and a whole lot of other things. 'I've knocked this kid out twice, defeated a manticore single handedly and saved one of his friends and yet this kid STILL can't show me some respect' Aaron thought as he ignored Devin and walked over to the direction of that smell he had smelled earlier. He was not at all shocked or surprised when around 20 teenage girls in silver parkas, hoodies and hunting gear came out of the forest with bows slang over their backs. Instead he could feel a smile come over his face as he recognized one of three characters walk ahead of the group. One was around 13 with dark black hair and black eyes. He might've mistaken her for a daughter of Hades, but she did not radiate death like his siblings normally did. Another thing he noticed was she wore a small circlet in her hair like a princess tiara. The one on the right was tall and muscular. With brown hair and blue eyes. He could tell she was a daughter of Ares immediately. The last one was the one he smiled at. She had auburn hair and blue eyes and looked to be around 12. He could tell the other demigods recognized her too because they all bowed. Aaron, however, did not bow, much to the huntresses' surprise. Instead he approached the auburn haired girl. Many of the huntresses raised their bows at Aaron but, much to their surprise, the young girl waved them off. Once he was about 5 feet from her he stopped and sais one word, "Artemis." "Aaron" she said and before anyone could react they moved forward into a tight embrace, shocking everyone around them yet again. "It's god to see you, my friend" she said and they pulled away and he smiled at her. "Good to see you too Arty." He said. The goddess looked around at one of her hunters, the one with the tiara, and said "Zoe, have the hunters set up camp, there is much to be discussed."


	3. A Past Revealed

Aaron was surprised at how fast the hunters had set up camp. In less than 10 minutes Zoe, the lieutenant of Artemis, had gotten the hunters to set up camp. Aaron walked through the camp, ignoring the harsh glares from the huntresses as he passed through the camp, and for two reasons. One, he didn't really care. He had spent several hundred years in the realm of his great great great grandpa, Chaos, the creator of the universe, and during a part of the time he spent there, his aging stopped might he add, he had learned, among other things, to control his emotions. He rarely felt anger, or sadness, or joy, or fear, or much of anything to be honest. His great great grandfather had once told him "bravery is your shield. If it falls, you fall" (A/N I actually came up with that) and so he trained his emotions to dull out and become controlled. Another reason he didn't care for their glares was because they knew who he was. Many of the ones who glared at him hadn't seen his encounter with Artemis, or his powers. But the ones who did whispered what they had seen to their sisters and they quickly widened their eyes and averted their glares. 'Good,' Aaron thought ,' that's how I like it.' Personally, he had never enjoyed attention. He had always been quite humble and was almost never un-motivationally rude. His humbleness was known through the gods. If you had earned and deserved his respect he would give it. But if you were threatening or dangerous to him, he would not hesitate to rip you apart with his bare hands. Personally, he was a little un comfortable. To him, a good day was sitting in his room, shirt off, doing chin ups and sit ups to opera music. He knew he was kind of a loner, but in his defense, he had spent 5000 years of his life training with the most powerful beings on the planet, so he wasn't exactly a social expert. Still, he could handle a conversation if needed because he was about to have to giving the fact he had to explain why he practically kidnapped two demigods to the most male hating goddess on the planet. He inwardly sighed and thought, 'this is going to be a long night.'

Aaron entered the tent in the center of camp, the biggest one, flanked by the hunters on his right and the demigods on his left. He couldn't help but notice that that kid Devin wasn't there. He smirked when he opened the flap of the tent and saw him tied up at the middle of the tent and screaming "let me go you morons! I'm the child of the great prophecy! I should not be treated this way! I should be bowed to!" Aaron had to scowl at this kid's ego and arrogance. He seriously thought he was the kid from the great prophecy? This kid would probably pee his pants and run to mommy after he found out he would have to fight... him. Brrrrr, Aaron shivred just thinking at the thought of the gods having this kid saving the world. Then his thoughts turned to slight anger. 'Wait, why was this kid saying he was the child of the great prophecy? Wasn't he the child of the great prophecy? He put that in his mind as a question later for Zeus. Artemis seemed to read his mind, or probably did, and told him "yes, we will discuss that with the other gods later." Aaron nodded his head before holding open the tent flap for the others to walk in. The two hunters seemed shocked at his courtesy and walked into the tent, the daughter of Ares sending him a harsh glare while the girl with the princess tiara giving him a smile and blushing a little before regaining her composure and walking in, sending him a nod. Aaron gave her a smile and she blushed a bit harder. Aaron immediately stopped smiling and regained his thoughts. 'She's a hunter of Artemis, she swore of men when she took her oath, push those thoughts from your mind, Aaron' he thought to himself before entering the tent. Noticing all the others had seated, he remained standing, gaining confused looks from Artemis and the others. "Take a seat if you wish, Aaron." Artemis said, a little confused. Aaron simply shook his head, "I know who you are and what you stand for," he said "and I think your hunters would prefer if I stood" he said, earning wide eyes once again from the hunters. Artemis simply smiled, "that is very respectful, Aaron. Thank you" she said before smiling. Aaron simply nodded before turning his attention to the far side of the room and noticed Devin struggling in his bonds. Aaron sighed, the ropes were barely even fishing wire and this kid still struggled. Aaron walked over to Devin who glared daggers at him from his spot on the floor. "What do you think you're-" Devin was cut off at the sound of tearing wire as Aaron ripped the ropes off of Devin. The hunters were about to get up but, for the second time today, Artemis waved them off, smiling as she read Aaron's mind. Devin got up with a smug smile on his face. "Finally showed some respect, huh? Well it's about-" Devin was cut off as Aaron picked him up with one hand by the scruff of his shirt and brining him close to his face before growling " the only reason I freed your smug ass was two reasons. One so you could apologize to Lady Artemis for not bowing in the presence of a goddess, and two, so I could have the pleasure of throwing you out myself." Aaron then threw him through the flap of the tent into the snow, earning the laughter of everyone in the tent. For the second time that day, Aaron smiled. He then put his serious face on and turned to Artemis before saying "let's get down to business." Artemis immediately put on a serious face and gestured for Aaron to take a seat. This time Aaron did not hesitate before sitting down. "So Aaron let's get down to business, where are the children?" Artemis said. "Safely in their and my father's domain. Why?" he said. Artemis frowned at him before saying "You know why. They were summoned to Olympus." Aaron frowned before saying "the only reason they would be brought there was so Zeus could kill them for possibly being able to dethrone him. I am perfectly comfortable with my decision." Surprisingly, to the hunters, Artemis simply nodded at him instead of the usual turn-them-into-a-jackalope thing. Aaron then said "I've answered your question. Now I would enjoy if you could answer mine. Why did that son of Zeus say he was the child of the great prophecy?" Artemis looked around nervously before saying "you see, two years ago Devin came to camp. After defeating the minotaur he was praised almost instantly. After that, his father chose him to go on a quest to find his master bolt, which had been stolen." At this Aaron did not look shocked or stunned he simply nodded and circled his wrist, making a 'go on' movement. Artemis continued "after completing the quest and returning to camp Devin started to become arrogant. Picking on the undetermined campers, starting fights-" "and being a jerk in general" Thalia concluded. Aaron, once again, simply nodded. Artemis continued "the second story you already have heard, when Thalia's tree was poisoned and the camp's borders weakened, a quest was once again declared necessary. Before anyone could even be chosen for the quest, Zeus decreed that his son would once again lead the quest. When Devin attempted to consult the Oracle, there was no prophecy, but when Clarisse LaRue, a daughter of Ares consulted the Oracle, a quest was given to her. Instead of going on the quest, Zeus decreed once again that Devin would lead the quest, much to the campers disapproval. When he returned from the quest, many campers started to follow him around like his worshipers, and none could tell him off in fear of Zeus. So he stayed leader of the camp even with a large disapproval from most of the campers." Aaron's fist's were clenched by the end of the story when he spoke up "and I bet he did it all just to stop a son of Hades from being the child of the prophecy." This time Annabeth spoke up. "What are you talking about?" She said. Artemis turned to her before responding "Devin was never the child of the prophecy. Aaron here actually was. That was why I treated him with such respect. Not only that but he is humble and kind. He is the complete opposite of the men I hate." Artemis said to the shocked demigods and hunters seated all around her. "Not to mention my abilities" Aaron said, holding up his clawed hand, much to the hunters' surprise. "Yes" Artemis said " tell me do you all know of the events of what the mortals called NYZ several year ago?" The surrounding people nodded an Artemis spoke up "without going into much detail Aaron inherited some of the abilities of the 'evolved' people and was trained by all us gods and certain primordials to become the perfect. Umm..." "Weapon" Aaron suggested emotionlessly. "That is a mild way of putting it, but yes" Artemis said. "So what are your abilities?" Annabeth asked. "Weapon creation, shape shifting, super human strength and agility and a form of radar as well as blessings from most of the Olympians" Aaron said. The surrounding heroes gaped at him until Annabeth spoke up saying "you're so..." "Powerful?" Artemis suggested "Amazing?" Thalia said. "Handsome?" Annabeth said before blushing at him. Aaron simply nodded at her compliment and Artemis stepped in before it got awkward. "Apologies for his bluntness but Aaron spent several years in the realm of the primordial training, and one of the trainings was emotional control." "How long?" Thalia asked. "Pardon?" Artemis asked. "How long did he train for?" Thalia responded. Aaron leaned in real close and asked Thalia "How old do I look to you?" He asked. Thalia shrugged, "fourteen?" She said. "You're off by about five thousand years" Aaron awnswered to the shocked girl. Artemis jumped in by saying, "yes, you see, in the realm of the primordial, you don't age. All you do is eat, sleep and train, AND Aaron here did that for several years." she said to the shocked demigods. Aaron out aged, over skilled, and probably over powered the goddess Artemis, and yet he STILL showed her respect. Zoe couldn't help but smile and think 'he truly is different from most, no, all males' but her thoughts were interrupted by a large glow outside the tent and a loud sound of a revving engine. Artemis sighed and said "it appears your transport to camp, and my brother, have just arrived" she said before opening the tent flap and walking out.


	4. Old friends, New enemies

Aaron had just responded to Thalia when he saw a large and bright glow outside the tent. 'Looks like Apollo's here', he thought to himself as he held the flap open for the girls as they walked out. The goddess and her companion, Phoebe, thanked him while the third girl, Zoe, just stood next to him. "Do you mind if I talk to you?" she said. "Once we're on the bus" Aaron replied. "What bus?" she said earning a smirk from Aaron. She turned forward and sighed. 'Great it's Apollo' she thought sarcastically to herself. Aaron looked her in the eyes and she looked back. It lasted a second too long. "I'm not his biggest fan either" he said, earning a questioning look from Zoe. "Imagine listening to his haikus once a week, every week, for four years, I swear, after the third year I hid in a cave in Russia for a month just to escape them" he said. Zoe couldn't help but laugh at this.

As they walked side by side towards Artemis they heard her giving her routine lecture to Apollo. " You will not talk to, flirt with or even look at my hunters. Understood?" she said to Apollo, who grinned at his sister sarcastically. "C'mon little sis', no need to get all angry." he said earning a glare from Artemis. "For the millionth time, Apollo, we are TWINS. We were born at exactly the same time, you are NOT older than me" she said, earning another smirk from Apollo. "Whatever you say sis'. Don't worry, I'll take good care of everyone" he said, and with that he snapped his fingers and the glowing school buses' doors opened behind him. Everyone except Aaron piled in nervously. Zoe turned a round and faced her, dare she say it, friend. "Are you coming?" she asked. Aaron shook his head, "I have other ways to travel" he said before stepping back a few feet. "Wait", Zoe called "You mind taking me to camp half blood that way, anything would be better than this" she said, gesturing to Apollo trying to flirt with some hunters. He grinned before saying "sure". Zoe stepped off the bus and walked over to him. He held out his hand and she took it. It was very warm, almost burning. He then walked her over to a shadow and jumped in, pulling her through. When they popped out again, she looked a little fazed. "Sorry" he said "shadow travel usually feels weird first try, should've mentioned" he said before catching her as she collapsed unconscious. He sighed and picked her up bridal style before walking towards the big house.

By the time Aaron got to the big house, the others were already there. Most looked a little flustered and from what they said it hadn't been a pleasant ride. A lot of the people, mostly hunters, looked shocked as they saw Aaron carrying Zoe in his arms. But after he explained what had happened they nodded their heads. Eventually he tried to hand Zoe to some of the hunters but the unconscious Zoe had already grabbed onto Aaron's shirt, had snuggled in, and wasn't letting go any time soon. Aaron sighed and began carrying Zoe into the camp but was stopped by none other than Devin. " Where do you think you're going, jackass?" he said smugly "this is MY camp and I don't think I gave you permission to enter" he said as five campers filed out behind him. Aaron glared at all of them before turning back to Devin and saying "then by all means, try and stop me." Devin smiled smugly before bringing his fist back and punched Aaron in the jaw. There was a loud crack and Devin screamed in surprise and pain as his knuckles broke against his jaw. Aaron leaned in close before saying "if you cant even hurt me how do you expect to order me round?" before shoving past him and heading towards the big house with Zoe still snuggled in his arms.

Once Aaron finally got to the big house he walked in the door and fought off the urge to say 'honey, I'm home!' he walked through the halls of the big house and realized Chiron wasn't there. All he did find was a bunch of empty rooms, weird trophies and, finally, a couch. He sat down on the couch quietly and allowed Zoe to snuggle up to him completely. He was starting to get tired of this and contemplated (A/N Yeah, I can use big words *shrug* sue me) putting Zoe down, but he knew that shadow traveling could make people drowsy and decided against waking up a sleepy, and possibly grumpy, huntress. He sighed and looked at the various paintings on the walls as Zoe actually managed to snuggle closer to him. He had to admit that he was getting pretty restless, even though he hadn't been sitting there more than two minutes. But that wasn't his fault, all demigods had dyslexia and ADHD, it wasn't his fault he was restless. Finally, after three minutes, Aaron got up again and started to leave the big house before a voice called "Aaron?"

Aaron turned around and smiled when he found an old centaur looking at him. "Chiron, my friend, it has been a while" he said "I would hug you but" he gestured at Zoe "my arms are a bit full at the moment." The old centaur laughed a bit when he said that but then turned to a serious tone "I'm pretty sure the leader of the hunters is not going to be happy when she finds you all cuddled up to her like that." "Okay one I would rather have me carrying her than some random possibly perverted camper" he said, unaware that Zoe was awake in his arms " and two" he continued "both her and her mistress are on what I would say good terms so when she wakes up I'm sure she won't be that angry." At this Chiron let out another laugh. "Of course" he said before changing his tone to a serious one again "Let us discuss the children" he said, earning a frown from Aaron. "You know what Zeus would have done to them if he got his slimy hands on him" Aaron said, ignoring the thunder that rumbled overhead. "As I told Artemis, I am perfectly content with my decision. If Zeus wishes to bring me to Olympus in chains he may gladly try. Besides, I already know what he did to those children all those years ago and I know the ways of Zeus. He will stop at nothing to keep his power." Chiron simply nodded at this. "As you wish, you might as well get this one to her cabin and give her back to her sisters. There is a chance they could be a bit worried by now." Chiron said. Aaron nodded and walked out of the big house immediately saying "I know you're awake" to Zoe. "How long" she asked, moving out of his arms. "Since you woke up. I heard your eyelids open" he said. "Okay, so, what did you mean when you said you knew what Zeus was like and how you know what he did to those children?" she asked. "It is not my place to tell" Aaron said looking her in the eyes. Zoe frowned before saying "why?" He shrugged "it just isn't" he said simply before walking next to her to the Artemis cabin. When they were at the door Aaron held the door open for her before saying goodnight. Zoe responded the same before trying to hide a blush that she knew was there.

Aaron walked away from the Artemis cabin a little flustered. 'She likes you', a part of his brain said. 'She's a hunter, she can't like me.' he argued to himself. 'Did you see the way she blushed at you?' the voice said before continuing 'besides, you like her too.' 'I know, but it's not just that she's a hunter, I mean look at me' he thought, unsheathing his claws on one hand, 'I'm a freak of nature, built to kill, not love.' At that the voice chuckled 'who cares?' it said earning a nod from Aaron then a stop and his eyes widened as he recognized the voice 'Aphrodite, is that you?' he asked and the voice squealed in delight. Aaron frowned before thinking the words 'get out.' 'Fine' Aphrodite pouted 'but I can read her feelings and I know what she feels, and she has pretty strong feelings for you' she concluded leaving a shocked son of Hades standing there before he shook his head and continued walking before a voice said "hey! Asshole!" Aaron turned around and saw Devin standing there with five of his buddies. Aaron glared at him before saying "What, up for round two?" Devin smirked and said "Yeah except this time you're on my turf and I don't intend to lose." he said smugly. Aaron growled at him before un-sheathing another one of his weapons, his whip fist. His whip fist was like an upgrade of his claws. It was around a foot of razor sharp Olympic steel with a round weight at the base, but that wasn't the cool part. When ne wasn't using it like a sword, slashing and blocking, he could grow a almost infinitely long chain from his body and whip it around, therefore earning the name whip fist. As he grew the whip fist from his body some of the campers paled, others, who weren't in the fight screamed, but most just stared in shock. Soon, a large number of campers were surrounding the fighters. Most cheering Devin on, while others stayed silent. Once everyone quieted down Devin spoke "this'll teach you to embarrass me in front of my camp, soon you'll learn who to respect" he said and then charged with his friends. Aaron didn't flinch, block, or even acknowledge they were attacking him. He just stood there waiting for the attacks. Some campers screamed, others laughed, but Devin was smiling smugly, but that didn't last long.

As soon as the first blade connected with Aaron's skin it bent against his arm, the second one shattered. All the rest followed suit. When all the swords were bent or broken Aaron said one word, "pathetic" before jumping over all of Devin and his friends behind them. Once the attackers got over their shock, they all barked things to the campers who immediately threw them some weapons. The first camper attacked and Aaron barely had to work with this one. He simply caught the blade of the sword in his left hand and used his whip fist to cut the blade off the hilt before dropping the blade and punching the camper in the face who was to shocked to defend himself. The next camper rushed him with a spear and drove it into his back, but instead of dropping to the floor dead Aaron turned around and reached up to his chest, brutally ripping the spear through the front of his chest, the opposite side the spear had came in, and crushed the shaft with his hand before swinging his whip fist and smashing the blunt weight of it into the campers midsection, causing a cracking sound from the campers' stomach and making him cough up blood before falling to the ground unconscious.

Aaron turned around to the remaining campers and Devin, who were shuddering in fear.

"What?", Aaron said before raising his weapon, "you attack me, you face my wrath" he said before charging the remaining three. The first tried to raise his spear, and did, but it was useless since Aaron simply slid baseball style under his swing and took him down at the knees before getting on one knee and punching him in the gut and putting him out of the fight. The second camper had meanwhile snuck behind Aaron and tried to stab him in the back with his sword, but Aaron heard him coming and, from one knee, back flipped over the camper before kicking him in the head while mid air. Unfortunately Aaron landed right in front of Devin, who plunged his sword into his back.

Thinking he had killed him, Devin immediately turned around with a smug look on his face before saying "see? He wasn't so tough." But the campers weren't looking at him, they were looking behind him at Aaron, who was still standing, Aaron turned around and glared at the back of Devin's head. Devin was still looking at the campers so he didn't notice Aaron as he reached up to his chest and, with a horrible ripping sound, pulled the sword from his chest. Devin turned around and paled, and for a good reason too. There was a gaping hole in Aaron's chest, around three inches in diameter (A/N that's about the size of a baseball) and had jagged rips at the flesh.

But the real shocker was the fact in front of them. There was a hole in his chest, and by that it meant that you could see**_ through_ **his chest, and from Devin's view, he saw the faces of Thalia and Annabeth, one was green from the sight and the other, like some of the campers, was busy voiding the contents of her stomach on the ground.

Devin's gaze slowly lifted from Aaron's wound, which was slowly healing itself by the way, and his gaze found Aaron's, which made him gulp in fear.

His eyes were**_ red,_**and not like bloodshot red but literally red, as in the pupils were a heavy crimson color. He walked over to Devin and put a hand on his shoulder, a hand which then squeezed and a cracking sound was heard through the night. some campers looked on in horror and others had satisfied looks on their faces as Devin's shoulder popped out of place and his bone punctured through his skin.

All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and twelve figures appeared.

The one in the middle stepped forward, he wore a pinstriped suit and had a deep black and grey beard that resembled lightning flashing on a dark night, like the other figures he was tall, around twelve feet. His eyes though were different though, they swirled with silver and black and seemed to seethe with rage.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Zeus screamed. Aaron rolled his eyes. 'Everybody look! It's the god of drama!' he said in his head before speaking out loud. "Just giving this little shit what he deserves" he growled making Zeus become even more furious.

"YOU DARE HARM THE HERO OF THE GREAT PROPHECY? I SHOULD THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS FOR SUCH-" but he was cut off by Aaron, who was now seething with anger as well. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that when Chaos and the fates _themselves_ issue a prophecy and for the first time ever actually say who is in it that the all mighty god of drama is simply too prideful and stubborn to accept that instead of being one of his _almighty, powerful, __better than everyone_ children, no, instead it's a child of Hades! But no, you just can't accept that, so you create the Mercer virus, this disgusting fucking bastardization of human kind that I am now cursed with!" he said, holding up his whip fist for everyone to see before continuing, "and unknowingly actually putting the first lines of the prophecy into effect!" he said. Everyone, including some gods, had confused looks on their faces. Aaron chuckled humorlessly, "What? You think that I'm an idiot? Think about it.

**_A child shall be born of the god of death and jewels_**

**_Powers he inherits from his second father he shall use _**

**_This child of the eldest gods_**

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_**

**_And in his path, enemies shall fall_**

**_Others shall hide, few shall crawl _**

**_A single choice shall end his days_**

**_Olympus to preserve or raze_**

**_A heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap_**

**_And a choice, shall unite heaven, hell and the sea"_**Aaron finished.

**_-line-break-_**  
Aaron's P.O.V

I could feel their eyes on me, gods and demigods alike, and I knew what most of them saw.

A freak. A monster. A...A... weapon. I hated that word. Most of the time people could hide their emotions very well, but not with me, I could hear their heart beats, their whispers. **_Monster. Freak._ Dangerous.** I hated it, I could usually take insults from other people fine, since half of me was god and the other half god-_like_, but these people were family, or the closest I would ever have. They were supposed to be the ones I could trust with my life, but instead, they were whispering lies hat would never be forgotten, threats that would never be either, things that I would always have in the back of my head while I lived.

I pulled myself from those thoughts and brought myself to current matters. One, the gods were gone. After I told Zeus off like that, he took his family and the remnants of his pride back to Olympus. Two, I still had that quivering little shit's arm in my shoulder. I brought him up close to my face and looked him in the eyes. "If you ever pull something like that again I will rip your fucking heart out and eat it like a fucking cheeseburger. Comprende? I don't care who your fucking daddy is. If you want to have a pissing contest with me than you can suck it because I'm not wasting my time and effort on an insolent little fucker like yourself." and with that happy statement I threw him on the ground and walked over towards Annabeth and Thalia, who had gotten over their overall shock and were now laughing it up with other campers. Annabeth grabbed my arm to thank me but I shrugged it off. She frowned and looked over at Thalia who shrugged and turned back to her friends. I con tinued walking towards the big house when all of a sudden there was another tug on my arm. I looked over to see none other than Zoe Nightshade.


End file.
